marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Bring your A-game next time!" * boss "Next time, don't even try." * boss "Next time you think world conquest, don't." * boss "Not now, NOT EVER!" * boss "On today's menu, all you can eat defeat!" * boss "Primary target, down and out!" * boss "That's called "laying down the law"." * boss "Try adding "surrender" to your vocabulary!" * boss "Why, yes, I DO hit like a girl!" * item "I didn't know I was looking for one of these!" * item "Now what have we here?" * full "And where do I put that exactly?" * full "Gotta keep my hands free!" * full "That's too much to hold!" * new powers "I'm gonna have FUN with this one." * new powers "I wouldn't want to fight me now." * up "Oh yeah, I rock!" * up "The tough gets tougher." * up "Whoo, feeling much better now!" * up "Wow, I even impressed myself there." * health "Medic!" * health (panting) "Okay, that hurt." * of spirit (exhale) "Gotta charge up." * summoned "I'm all powered up with energy to burn!" * summoned "I've been stocking on high-quality beatings for just such an occasion." * summoned "Just tell me who to hit!" * summoned "So, what's the sitrep?" * summoned "Time to get cracking! Heads, there is." Story * [[The Hood]] "Time to hang it up, Hood. Wait, I'll just do it for you!" * [[Magneto]] "How can one guy, with no superpowers, be such a pain in a neck?" * [[Mandarin]] "All that bling and still no bang!" * [[Electro]] "Electro, huh? How tough can he be?" * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "Savage Land, huh? That ought to be fun!" * [[Tablet of Life and Time (Mission)|Tablet of Life and Time]] "Yeah, someone definitely get punched because of this!" * Arctic Base (crossly) "Maybe my next costume should have a little more layers!" * Brood Caverns "Stay focused, Carol, you don't wanna lose it in a place like this." * Dinosaur Jungle "Whooh, forgot how hot that place can get!" * Fisk Tower "No more ninjas or lawyers, this time I'm getting a target." * Hand Tower "Okay, now fight the ninjas, get the tablet, then we done." * Hell's Kitchen Police Station "I'm sending Tony a cleaning bill after this." * Kingpin's Collection (nervously) "So I, I just grab the tablet and we done, right?" * Landing Pad "I remember pointing out exactly this possibility to Fury six months ago." * Sinister Lab "Reminds me the monster movies I watched as a kid." * The Hood's Hideout "Okay, I find the Hood, he tells me where the tablet is and we all done!" * Towering Eyrie "Okay, I'm impressed." * [[Cleaning Up the Kitchen]] "Okay, Shocker, time to get you back to your cell." * [[Eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] "I've brought S.H.I.E.L.D. business there before. I can think of a better place for a vacation." * [[Infestation Most Vile]] "I can't just stand by and watch this happen!" * [[Purification Crusade]] "The X-men are my friends and I stand by my friends no matter what." * [[Smash HYDRA!]] "What are we waiting for, an army of bad guys are just waiting to be smashed!" * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "We know where Stryker is, so let's not waste time!" * [[The Kingpin Falls]] "DeWolf made the right choice, now we go after the big man." Character Specific * "Cap, don't you ever take a day-off?" * (light-heartedly) "Reporting for duty, Cap!" * (playfully) "Hey, Cupid, whose heart are all those arrows for?" * "Glad you're are on our side, big guy. You ARE on our side, right?" * "You ever get tired of all that supermodels, Tony? Hmm, didn't think so." * "Good to see you, Luke, how's Jessica?" * "Sorry, pal, big guns don't turn me on." * "Spidey, something tells me you got beat up a lot in high school." * (laughing) "Sorry, I just can't help it! I think it's the tail." * "You look tense, Thor. I see cloudy skies ahead for somebody." Battle *"All in a day's work." * "Alright, who's next?!" * "And... STAY DOWN!" * "Another day, another alien to punch." * "Are you even trying?" * "At least I'm having fun, right?" * "Direct hit!" * "Guess I'm out of your league!" * "Guess I'm tougher than I look!" * "Have another!" * "Hey, I took out another one!" * "Hot stuff!" * "I can have fun too, you know!" * "I was BORN for this!" * "Just fall down!" * "Keep'em coming." * "Line up in front of my fists!" * (in assuming voice) "Marvelous!" * "Next stop: prison cell!" * "Nice and easy." * "Not a chance, creep." * "Right on!" * "Scratch that bogie!" * "Step right up! No waiting!" * "Take a hint!" * "Tango down, next!" * "THAT was pretty awesome." * "Who's next?" * "Who else needs a beating?" * "Wo-hooo!" * "You guys make this look easy!" * "You like that?!" * "You lucky I went easy on you guys!" * "You want some of this too?!" Property Damage *"Breaking stuff never gets old!" * "Hope they had insurance." * "Hunk'o'junk!" * "It's not a bad guy, but it will do." * "My baad!" * (in silly voice) "Oops, did I do that?" * "OOPS! My bad." * "Sorry for the mess!" * "That probably wasn't necessary but it felt GOOD." * "Was that too much?" Waiting * "Ahh, yes, the old "hurry up and wait", never gets old!" * "The waiting really is the hardest part." * "This is not exactly a target-rich environment!" * "Who is there to beat up around here?" Mar-Vell General * Heroes Roster Category:Quotes Category:Captain Marvel